Head Cannons :
by kelsei
Summary: just various head cannons with various pairing ... cannon charaters and oc's ... i do suggestitions and personal prefrences.. please read and review xxx
1. Chapter 1

Head cannons Chapter 1…..

Draco Malfoy – Random chick named Chloe

It was a cold winter afternoon and she was skating on the black lake, the giant squid's eyes occasionally staring at her in awe from under the thick layer of sparkling glass. The squid wasn't the only one watching her, a young blond haired boy was sitting in a tree trying to concentrate on his potions essay, why did she have to be so graceful and mesmerizing he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, those large brown orbs staring into space in concentration.

'No Draco concentrate, this essay is due tomorrow, what do you want with her she is just a stupid half-blood, but she is so beautiful, your father would kill you'–BANG—his hush fasted passed whispering was interrupted , looking up he saw Chloe , her long brown hair splayed on the ice around her. He rushed over out of instincts, trying to help her up, managing to get her off the lake trudging up to hospital wing.

'Hi I'm Draco, that looked like a pretty bad fall' he pushed out, adrenal raging through his veins, 'Chloe; she whispered back, pain noticeable in her voice. 'What were you doing down her anyway, it's freezing, wait were you watching me?' curiosity and concern clearly talking over her shyness. 'No, No, why would I watch a filthy half-blood like you, I just enjoy the quiet' he said harshly, it had struck a nerve 'fine, then I'm sure you will want to go back to you prissy little housemates, I can make my own way to the hospital wing from here thank-you, it's just a scratch' obviously underestimating the large gouge on her left leg, she limped off pain in her eyes, leg burning and eyes stinging from the warm tears pouring down her face, he could be such a jerk. This wasn't the last she would see of Draco Malfoy, we was one persistent pain in the butt.

Hay guys… thank you for reading… this is my first ever head cannon, I'm quite happy with it although I love constructive criticism , please review if you have something to say that will help me and also if u have any pairing preferences .. Just comment with a pairing and a seating (or not) or I can do personally so comment your name and a little bit about you and who you want to be paired with

Thank you again for reading 3 – Kelsei AKA Mistress Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Head cannon Chapter 2 …

George Weasley and a OC-named Bri

George walked towards the painting, slowly reaching in and tickling the pear, trying to hold in his giggles as he did so. It was late and if he was to get caught up his friends would find out and that was not something he wanted to happen. He took the tray the house elves had left out for him and briskly walked out he was running late.

He crept in through the door to the astronomy tower placing the tray in front of her and sitting down. 'Oh grapes, my favorite' she squeaked in delight and gave him a big hug, her slytherin scarf tickling his nose, oh the bliss. Noticing what she was doing she pulled away and apologized composing herself thinking of something to say to break the awkwardness.

George reached over and ran his hand through her bright blue hair which was currently reflecting the moonlight. 'You were late you know, you're lucky I waited up.' She said sternly, thought unable to keep a straight face. Butterflies fluttered their wings in her stomach as he continued to stroke her hair 'you know, sometime I wish we could be more than friend' he said and leaned in towards her and carousing her face in his hand he looked in to her confused but delight brown eyes and kissed her, this is what she'd been waiting for, for 4 years 12 days 13 hours and exactly 2.1 minutes, oh the joy!

Haya guys ,

Well these are all I have soo far, hoped you enjoyed, please suggest some pairing and I love doing personal pairing … just review with your name and a little bit about you for example this was the description I got for the first chapter :

Hi my name is Chloe, I love ice skating, I'm shy to people I'm not friends with I'm hurt easily so I cry when teased and Draco please, Oh I have brown hair brown eyes I am in girl and that is all.

Its that easy .. thank you bye… hope to upload soon :3 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hay guys here is a new head cannon I've done hope you enjoy its different to most of mine, feel free to commont with you info if you want a personal one xx thanks enjoy

I walked around the large silent manor it was so easy to get lost when I was so disorientated. I huffed and pushed my fringe back as my short brown hair began to obscure my vision, sure it wouldn't let me tie it in a proper pony tail but it could dance around in front of my eyes causing me to fall over on countless occasions. I was thinking how my life would have been if I was born to another family, any other family.

"Oh Katie" I heard my mother's shrilly voice call out "Katie darling, I have the perfect idea to cheer you up my little snake" the statement oozed sarcasm and bounced off the walls of the insanely large dining hall, mean I love my mum and all but some time she drove me insane.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" she called out again her mad beehive of hair protruding from the door frame that led off to the hallway.

"I'm over here mother"  
>- "ah ha there you are pet, I haven't seen you all morning I hope you haven't been dragging your feet around again it's terribly un-lady like" and there she went with the evil squealing laugh which would echo in even the most tiniest room, her tone not suiting her attire of facial expression at all.<p>

"Ok enough of that I sound far too much like my little angle sister cissy, I have a plan."

Not another one.

"Follow me darling" the real devil was coming out in her now.

She led me in to her room, and disappeared in to her cupboard for a second and reappeared with a shoe box; "now sweetie in here lays happiness" she said pointing to the box and laughing.

She swept past me and before I know we were at the other side of the manor.

"oh there you are my lord," she said to Voldemort himself as he approached us, she turned to wink at me.

"You're looking particularly menacing this morning, here have this little present from yours truly" a smirk spreading across her face as she handed the box to him, when he failed to opening it himself she didn't the honors in reviling the contents. A ginger wig, I burst out laughing just imagining him in it and right before my eyes I say my own mother do the bravest thing I had ever seen, she picked up the wig and placed it on the one and only Lord Voldemort and rather lopsidedly as well.

"There you go voldie-poo, now your head won't be so cold and you will have nothing to complain about." By this time I was doubled over laughing so hard the rest of the day was filled with sarcastic comments and comedic acts, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life, oh how I loved my mother.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the common room, too sick to go to class but too bored to stay in my bed all day, sprawled out on the couch and staring out of the window looking for weird fish in the lake, I thought of how unattractive I must look, gosh if he was to see me now I would just die of embarrassment. I giggled and blushed to myself when I thought of our brief eye contact in potions class just the other day, his bleach blonde hair shining in the light. I was surprised to find the common room so quite as it was usually filled with loud annoying first years.

I jumped in surprise when I heard the door from the boys dormitories creek open slowly, sitting up straight in shock and embarrassment not knowing who was coming down the stairs. And then I saw him, my heart sank but Adeline began to pump through my veins at the exact same time. My worst nightmare had come true, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin price was standing before me in only long plaid pants and a blanket in hand I blushed and hid my face in the covers.

"Hay," he said in his soft monotone voice causing my heart to race faster and my face to turn redder,  
>"hi" I replied but it came out in more of a croak due to my cold and nerves.<p>

"Ha-ha," he chuckled and I blushed once more, "there must be a bug going round" I looked at him in all his glory my blue eyes wide with excitement and tensions.  
>"em…yeah there must be" yeah there must be what kind of reply is that you stupid bimbo, use some of your cunning slytherin pride to win this god over, make him want you, " you could join me, I mean only if you wanted, but I don't really care" I mentally hit myself, I just have to breath.<br>"Yeah I think I might" oh my gosh Draco Malfoy is sitting with me in the common room alone…ALONE how I prayed for this day to come.

"So," he said trying to break the tension,  
>"yeah so," I didn't know what to say I couldn't move I was sweating and my heart was pounding so loud he could probably hear it.<br>"You look amazing, for a sick person I mean" I could see the light ting of red appear across his cheeks, he liked me, he liked me too.

I got up and walked over to join him on the couch across from where I was, felling that I now had the upper hand I sat down next to him and looked deep in to those gray eyes and said "Look hunny I'm going to save us both a lot of awkwardness and embarrassment but just stop me if you want, and I mean were both sick so no harm done" and with that I grabbed his face and locked our lips together, my dreams had come true and oh how fulfilling it was to finally know what he felt like pressed up against me and from then on we promised to take one day off a month to spend together 'sick'.


End file.
